Caitlyn Fell
Caitlyn Fell is the recently appointed captain of Liberators-597, following the casualties and fatalities incurred by the chapter during the nuclear attack on Montana. History Childhood Caitlyn Fell was born to Sebastian Fell and Eliza Fell in 1996, in Toledo, Ohio. She grew up underneath the literal shadow of the Detroit dimensional fault's grey dome on the skyline and the metaphorical shadow of her father. Following her birth, her mother had divorced Sebastian and left her with him following an alleged infidelity scandal. Sebastian Fell was a diagnosed narcissist, whose condition had not been treated. He frequently imposed upon her impossible physical and mental standards, based upon his view of what a model human and daughter would be. When he wasn't controlling and absolutist, he was wholly absent from her life. In these periods of freedom she was able to pursue secret personal interests, such as friendships and hobbies. Parahuman Activation At the age of 13, she returned from an afternoon of spending time over at a friend's house, expecting her father to still be absent as he usually only returned at midnight. He was not. Having suspected her to be sneaking out, Sebastian had come home early in order to catch her in the act. After extracting the truth of what she was doing from her, he forced Caitlyn to end the friendship over the phone in such a manner that it could never be repaired. As she finished the call and set the phone back down, she blacked out and woke up with powers. Shortly after, she was sent to the nearest ULC office for registration. While being interviewed in private, she managed to let the agent interviewing her in on enough of her home situation to warrant an investigation. She was then moved to a state foster home, when signs of child abuse were found. ULC Enlistment As soon as she was legally able to do so, Fell enlisted in and began attending the United Liberators Operations Academy in the field agent career course. Her application was aided by a favourable review on the part of the agent who had interviewed her years prior. Despite facing some degree of discrimination and distrust from her class due to her status as a parahuman, she successfully graduated with high marks and was soon transferred to Liberators-196 in Pennsylvania. She remained active there for five years. Personality Outwardly, she appears to be controlling and strict, wanting things to be done her way no matter what. She is confident, but in a domineering sort of way, seeming to be incapable of inspiring without that overlying element of dominion. Inwardly, she is insecure and unsure of what she wants, leaning on her power as a crutch to make herself feel and appear in control. Caitlyn is hesitant to show affection or open herself up to anyone, burying any real feelings behind professionalism and single-minded duty. She is very strong willed, quickly becoming frustrated if things do not go her way. She holds high expectations for anyone in her employ, expecting them to either meet her standards or fail. For those she does think of as effective and "worthy," she rewards and reciprocates loyalty with the same, and is not wholly incapable of recognizing honest efforts to improve. Powers and Equipment Powers * Conquest: Caitlyn Fell is capable of generating an aura of fear and awe, focused on herself and amplified by social contact with her, such as hearing her voice. She has described its function as comparable to two sliding scales, one which controls her social presence, and another which controls her physical presence. She has greater control over the former, as the latter is controlled mostly by it. ** Dominion: ''' Her power also produces an uncontrollable form of mental backlash, increasing her confidence as she increases its strength, though only in ways which correspond to control and the dominating of others. ** '''Subjugation: Fell's power is expressed physically as a telekinetic form of forcefield, composed of a material that is neither energy or matter and generated directly from her DP field. Its strength and volume are drawn directly from the fear levels of nearby organisms, and its effect on living things is increased based on their perception of her. Because inorganic objects are not capable of generating any 'resisting' force, this power is incredibly effective at manipulating and damaging them. Equipment * Smith and Wesson M&P: '''Standard semi-automatic pistol sidearm of ULC agents with a magazine capacity of 15 rounds. ** '''Additional magazines * X26 Taser: '''Police-issue electroshock weapon that fires two small dart-like electrodes, which stay connected to the main unit by conductors, to deliver electric current to disrupt voluntary control of muscles, causing neuromuscular incapacitation. ** '''Spare cartridges